Tests and Trials
by SilentWiccan
Summary: Red Vs Blue Freelancer. New agents have arrived and things at Freelancer command seem to be getting tense. But even as missions continue, the Director devises a dark plan that may end up taking more than what was originally planned. Rated T for various reasons. On hold until I'm finished with The Origin of Life and Faith Of Agression
1. Chapter 1

**So yes... Season 9 is amazing... THIS is canon, and I wish I owned some characters, but sadly, only the OC's are mine ;_;**

**_:::::_  
><strong>

"Attention, everybody! Today, I want you to act your best. We have two new recruits; test them and challenge them." The Texan accent thundered through the training floor. The nine agents watched as the hangar doors opened, and two armoured bodies stepped through, one of 'silver and ice' colors, the other of 'steel and orchid'. "Please welcome Agent California and Agent Colorado. "

"Sir." They responded in sync with one another, both voices female.

Wash nudged York and whispered, "Two more girls. Who'da thought."

"Shut up." The tan freelancer chuckled.

In response, South glared at the two of them. "You think they'll do horrible just because they're _girls_?"

"Agents!" The Director called out. "They will earn your respect fairly fast, I believe. Agent California is highly skilled in medicine and analytical work. Colorado will surprise you, I'm sure, when you see what she can do. Test them and challenge them." He then took his leave, the agents' bodies rigid until he was out of the room altogether.

California bowed and took her leave, claiming she was needed in the med bay. Colorado nodded, glancing at the nine soldiers who stood before her. "So this is Project Freelancer, eh? You don't look like you're spec-ops."

"Well, sweetheart, neither do you. You look like just another sim trooper whose ass we can kick."

Colorado scoffed, crossing her arms. "You're obviously Carolina. I've heard about you and your self-righteous temper as the self-proclaimed, most highly-skilled freelancer who has EVER been recruited. It's very unprofessional and unbecoming of a soldier, especially one of your supposed caliber."

North began heading for the exit, when he turned back, calling South to him and giving a simple retort. "Careful what you say to her, Coll. Carolina's a touchy one." And with that, the twins left along with Washington, Maine, C.T., Tex, and Wyoming. Carolina and York, however, remained behind.

Pistol aimed high, Carolina let her rage loose. "How dare you berate me in front of my team! You think you can just show up here and instantly begin to spout off insults at whoever you choose? That's not how it fucking works around here!"

"Seems to me you've also got anger issues..." Colorado sighed, arms still crossed and eyes behind her visor closed.

"Ladies, please... Don't start shooting each other. I'm sure we ca—"

"Can it, York!"

The Tan and silver armoured man rose his hands and backed away a few feet, only to toss a 'paint' pistol between the two. "How about we play some paintball? You can shoot each other aimlessly and let off the steam. Hell, even I'll participate."

"What about your eye?" Carolina instantly lowered her handgun and faced him. "You know you'll get hit. Often."

"Doc's let me out, so as far as I can say, I'm still good." He grabbed his own paint gun and loaded it. "Let's have some fun ladies!"

_Paintball? This guy must be insane.._. Agent Colorado thought to herself, curious about the eye comment Carolina had made to York. "How about a bet? Free-for-all match, whoever gets hit the most shows their face. Oh, and no armor abilities."

"I don't think that Yor—"

The man smiled behind his visor as he vanished behind a pillar that had risen from the floor as it reshaped itself. "I don't mind. I'll show her if I lose. Now let's play!"

"Attention, Training Session in progress. Lockdown Paint scenario is now active. Agent Carolina vs. Agent New York vs. Agent Colorado. Free-for-all match begin." The sound of F.I.L.S.S.'s voice ran over the loudspeakers of the facility, drawing soldiers from all around. The Director even put the training field camera on the monitor of the control room so he and the Counselor could watch.

-20 rounds later—

"Round over. Lockdown Paint scenario, complete. Agent Carolina, 12 points. Agent Colorado, 7 points. Agent New York, 1 point."

The three met on the sidelines, the floor returning to its usual flat surface. Colorado and Carolina had set their guns down while York staggered over to them. "It's that damned left side..." He muttered as he set his pistol aside and sat on the bench.

Carolina laughed and headed out, claiming she had more business to tend to. York sighed and began to unlock his helmet. As he removed it, Colorado did the same with hers, her fair skin matched against wavy brown hair and green-blue eyes. Her mouth went wide and a hand came to her mouth once she saw the scarring that surrounded his left eye. It astonished her, but she now understood why she had been able to flank his left without effort. "How the hell... How are you still able to fight?"

"It happened when Tex first showed up. There was an impromptu training session between her, and a team consisting of myself, Maine, and Wyoming. First came the angel-sticks, then hand-to-hand, and then finally..." He paused for a moment, looking up at the light, his good eye squinting. "...Lockdown paint. It stung like a bitch. Tex had us beat, and finally, Wyoming and Maine decided that they'd had enough and switched to live ammo. I wanted to end it. Wash wanted to have the Director intervene. Things got bad. I don't remember much, just getting hit by something, a few crashes and bang later, I see a grenade nearby and then everything went black."

"Live ammo? In a training session?"

York shrugged. "Yea... More 'realistic' I suppose. North and Wash claim Tex saved me from death or something, but she won't say what she did to me to help me, if anything. The way I see it, I got lucky."

Colorado looked to the ceiling with him, the light hurting her eyes. "Can you still see out of it? Does it hurt?"

"Always hurts. Sometimes, if there's enough light, I can see, but it's blurry as hell. Truth be told, I don't know how I'm still fighting in this unit either."

_**:::::**_

**THIS IS AND WILL BE CANON!**

**Ok... there needs to be more RVB fics, and a category JUST for rvb. I've already emailed the website admins with a request for it. :3**

**Also, I don't own RVB or its original characters... but I srsly wish I owned York and D... w Burnie, Matt, Geoff and the other guys, including Monty Oum are GODS! I freaking love season 9!**

**Anyways, hope you like, R and R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Another day, another adventure..._ Colorado rose from her bed, yawning rather carelessly. Today was hers and California's time trials. Glancing to her clock, she saw it was only 5:03 am, too early to be up. "Why did I sign up for this program...?" She muttered.

**_:::::_**

California, already in her armor minutes after waking, she grabbed her sidearm and knife and headed for the briefing room. Today was her one and only chance to prove herself as a soldier, not as a medic. "Why did I come here...?" She whispered, wondering what propelled her forward.

Stepping out of her quarters, she was met by Washington and North, who were on their way to the armory.

"Good morning, Agents North Dakota and Washington. Sleep well?" She asked them rather carelessly, curious about them after reading through their medical files.

"Why so formal? We're all on the same team here." North responded in his usual, casual tone. Wash remained silent, not even so much as a simple sigh coming from him "Don't mind Wash. He's still trying to wake up even after a 10km run at four in the morning!"

"Don't start North..."

California stopped for a moment, watching them. North's strides were normal for someone of his build, but Washington was moving a bit more sluggishly. "So... Today is mine and Colorado's time trials... can you tell me anything about what they're like? Or...is it classified information?"

"It's classified," was Washington's simple response. "Trust me, if we could tell you anything, we would. Maybe. We all had to go through it without any warning of what was expected of us. We were given a load of tasks, and had to complete them in a certain time. That was all. And that's all I'm saying before anybody's prying ears, hear me." Continuing down the hall, now moving faster than North and Cali, he turned left and entered the firing range.

North shook his head and looked to California's face. "Don't mind him. He gets a bit paranoid at times. Just do everything you're asked and do it as fast as you can without screwing up. Ok? I'll see you later. Got strength training today with Maine." And with those words, he was gone.

The meek woman continued down the hall, passing several rooms and normal soldiers until she reached the training floor. Colorado stood opposite of herself, and the Director remained in the room above.

"Good to see you both on time. Today's test will determine your.._.forte_ and position on certain missions. Anything that the other Agents have told you will be useless to you. You will undergo piloting, long range combat, close range combat, stealth training and/or infiltration, one at a time. You will not observe each other's progress. When one of you is in the field, the other will be in holding until their trial begins. Am I clear, Agents?"

Both women stood at attention and saluted. "Yes sir!"

"Agent Colorado, you will go first. Agent California, you will proceed to holding, on your right. I'm eager to see the results. Don't disappoint me..."

_**:::::**_

The area of the planet that she had been dropped on was cold as fuck, and barren as a desert...but, one covered in snow and ice. She had been given a pistol and a sniper rifle at her request. But that was all she received, besides orders to infiltrate a facility that was 15 km from the drop zone. Her first plan was to scan the area, see what was available to her.

"Two life signs, 650 meters out... vehicle nearby... Perfect. Maybe I won't have to freeze my ass off after all..."

Colorado ran across the snowy wasteland, heading for the life signs her scanner had picked up. Running, now 200 m out, she pulled out her sniper rifle and looked through the scope. Nothing in sight. She advanced another 20 m, and still nothing. Or something? Moving up, now crawling in the snow, a poor eyesore at that as her armor stuck out in the white fluff, she saw them; Two men, weak and easy targets at best. Taking aim, she attached her silencer and looked down her sights, lining up the crosshairs with one man's chest. He fell effortlessly, followed by the other. The jeep was hers for the taking.

Warmth came to her once she sat inside of its interior, and was also met with leather seating, and a stockpile of ammo she could use. The time-clock on her visor read 4:58, 4:59, 5:00... Time was ticking. 5 minutes just to secure transport. "I've already taken too long..." She mumbled to herself, checking her scanner once again for her objective.

Driving as fast as the terrain would allow her to, the target building was in view, now 3 km away. Checking her clock again, it now read 13:23, still ticking. Getting inside would be the next challenge. _Good thing I took their I.D.s..._

Slowing down, now within the outer perimeter, she was met with guards, card scanners, you name it. The only thing that Colorado didn't have to pass (thank god) was biometrics. But still, as she advanced within their perimeter, posing as one of them, she noticed that she was being closely watched, a few of the employees whispering amongst themselves how odd her presence seemed.

**_:::::_**

"Director, it seems as though Agent Colorado is making exponential progress. She's moving faster than we had anticipated."

Standing at the bridge, his hands behind his back, the Director smirked. "She got lucky finding that vehicle. That was not part of the plan. This only proves that she was a wise investment to our program."

Looking over his files, the Counselor glanced over to the room California was being held in. "And what of Agent California? She looks impatient. Perhaps we should start her trial now too?"

"Cancel it."

Confusion riddled the African-American man's mind. "Pardon, sir?"

"Cancel Agent California's appointment. We've read her file. She'll be needed here instead of out there." The Director fixed his glassed, grinning deviously. "I've got better plans for her... Have her start analyzing Alpha's coding instead..."

"Sir, are you sure?"

"Do it."

_**:::::**_

Floor 23, sector Gamma-R4. Her objective was near. No alarms had been set off, and all those who asked who she was were met with either a bullet to the head, or a knife to the throat, most often a knife. Anyone who got in her way, she forced out of her way. The door locks had proved very insufficient. The security cameras? Not an issue.

"So much for being a high-tech facility... This is nothing." She scoffed, cracking another door lock open. Checking her visor's clock, the time that had passed was now 36:17. "Over half an hour...Damnit!"

She cursed as she ran through the room and into the elevator. Looking up, she saw a hatch above, opening it and climbing on top. The elevator stopped 6 floors up from where she had been, now on floor 29. But floor 32 was where she needed to be. Nobody stepped inside to see an empty elevator had opened on the floor, so she jumped back inside, as quietly as she could, moving silently out of it and into the halls.

Rooms formed of clear glass windows filled floor 29; the business floor, she guessed. Colorado shook her head, thinking that this was far too easy.

Up a staircase, kill a soldier or two, and things were good. None of the normal service workers or technicians suspected a thing! However, what came as even more of a surprise to her was that there was nothing and nobody on floor 31. But her objective was close. Colorado was almost there, just through a door, break a lock and- She was stuck... The lock was unlike any she had broken so far. Her hacking technique wasn't working on this one. Why? All the other locks were simple, easy. This one resembled a bank vault.

"Course they'd have something like this on lockdown... Fuck..." She whispered, checking the time once again. "42:48... I'm running out of time..."

The old rule of breaking into things still stood. iIf you can't crack it, blow it up./i But if Colorado did that, she would set off several alarms, and she'd then be compromised. No... There had to be another way in.

_Air vents.._. she thought. _I could use them...but if it gets to be too narrow, I'm screwed, and if I enter the wrong one, I'm screwed..._ She stood and thought for a moment.

Thinking normally helps a person figure something out, but when a door you're trying to open just magically opens, it's too good to be true. Normally. But the door opened itself to her. She didn't know how or why. And of course, when a door opens itself, you should be skeptical.

Colorado didn't have time to waste, and she knew that. So looking around carefully, checking for IR beams that would trip an alarm, anything that would compromise her position, she decided to move forward.

There it was; her objective. A small, tiny briefcase locked with a numerical device. Looking around, checking her sides and corners to ensure nothing would catch her, checking her scanner again and again for life signs, she moved to the roof.

"Command, this is Agent Colorado. I have secured the objective, mission complete. Awaiting transport at the following coordinates."

She checked the time once again, logging for her own safekeeping. _51:39..._


	3. Chapter 3

"Agent California, you're trial has been canceled at authorization of the Director. Please proceed to your quarters or the medical bay and await your orders."

"Canceled?" The silver-armored woman questioned, meeting the Counselor's eyes with her own through her visor. "Why? What's happened?"

The man smiled and responded curtly. "That is not your concern. Agent Colorado will be returning shortly and you will be expected run a diagnostic on her as soon as she touched down. Understood?"

Nodding to him, she turned and left her holding cell. When passing the Hangar bay, she could see a Pelican landing, with Colorado stepping off of it. Part of her was happy to see her comrade safe in home territory, but part of her was angry at the fact she was tested and passed.

"Attention, Agent Colorado, please report to the Director's Office as soon as possible for debriefing." The loudspeakers boomed, and the Agent sighed.

_**:::::**_

Wash, North, York, and C.T. stood in the locker room, watching as the ranking board changed. Colorado had moved up to number 5, pushing South off the roster. Rankings still stood as 1:Carolina; 2:Tex; 3:York; 4:North; 5: Colorado; and 6: Washington.

"Well, that's gotta suck for South." CT laughed as the names changed positions. "And you know who she'll blame?"

North shook his head and began to head for the door. "She'll be blaming all of us, especially Colorado. And you all know full well that she won't stop bitching for at least a week."

"Yeah, and we're all gonna have to listen to it." Wash groaned, crossing his arms.

C.T. continued to laugh. "You know it's tough when you fall off the list. She deserves it too. Think about it. How many times did she blow cover? How many times did she fail her objective? How many ti—"

"Just stop, Connecticut. We already know." York raised his hands and pushed his way past North, who soon followed with Wash.

C.T. sat there and scoffed at them. "I was just reinforcing your guys' memories so you don't forget."

_**:::::**_

After her debriefing with the Director, Colorado sighed and made her way through the halls to her quarters when she was met with the bodies of Wash, North and York.

"Nice job out there. You finished in just under 52 minutes. I'm impressed."

"Thanks North, but it's not needed. I know I'm the third best time. I got lucky, that's the only reason why." She shrugged her way past them, but was followed.

"Wait up Coll!" York called after her, and she stopped and turned to face them. "You did really well, luck or no luck. Can't you celebrate one small victory?"

She laughed and tossed a data chip to him. "Maybe after I shower and have a nap. Decrypt that for me. It's the one thing I couldn't get past."

York and Wash stared at it for a moment, then York placed it into his side pouch. "I'll catch up with you. I wanna look at this."

"Yea, take it easy man. I'm gonna go fire a few rounds. North, you up?" Wash looked around, wondering where the older Dakota had gone to. "North?"

_**:::::**_

The Director was aboard The Mother of Intervention when he called Agent California to the bridge. He was intrigued at her supposed findings on Alpha's coding. Once he had heard that she had made progress on developing other _sentient_ AIs, he demanded to be shown.

"Yes sir. But I should mention, the Alpha AI's coding was extremely complex. It's as if it was developing its own existence through communication with you." California explained. "It also had a firewall system built in, making it impossible to copy."

"And?"

"Instead of copying it... Well, we..." She stumbled for words, almost feeling guilty at admitting to tearing the AI apart. "We tore it. Divided it. Put it under stress so it would split apart. This, at first, created AI fragments, each containing a piece of the Alpha AI's personality. Each fragment responded differently, and with the base now formed, we were able to give each a separate existence."

"What of the Omega AI?"

"It's already functioning within Agent Texas, sir."

The director smiled, his thoughts now on the new AI. "I was told you brought data chips that contain some of these new AI? I'd like to see them."

"Of course sir." Was the predicted response. She held up three chips. "Which would you like to see? The Delta AI, the Gamma AI, or the Zeta AI?"

Director church debated. "What does each fragment represent?"

"Delta is logic, Gamma is deceit, and Zeta is morality. Each is, as I said before, a part of the Alpha AI's personality."

"I know what you said! Now plug them in and show me they are capable of functioning."

Closing her eyes as he ordered her, she inserted each data chip into a slot. Three AI appeared, one green, one gray, and one a deep purple. "Delta, Gamma, Zeta, program activate." The three AI faced California. "This is the Director. He is very excited to meet the three of you."

"Hello, all of you."

"Hello, Director." The three responded plainly.

"AI Gamma and AI Zeta, retire until further notice."

The two AI vanished from view after responding with "executing."

"Hello Delta. I'm very glad to finally meet you. How do you feel? Do you know what you are?"

Delta looked around the room, examining the three people before him. One was tall and light skinned with glasses and gray hair. _The Director is his name. I shall archive that._ The other two seemed strange. One was dark skinned and silent, the other was shorter and a woman with light colored hair. _Who are these people? They seem so...familiar._

"My name is Artificial Intelligence Program Delta. But I have been called just 'Delta.' I am confused." His green glow kept changing in brightness, fading and then returning.

"That's perfectly normal considering your state. But I assure you, Delta, that you are fine."

Looking up at the director, Delta nodded. "I am fine, but confused."

"Your confusing will not last long Delta, I promise. It was very nice meeting you." The director pushed his glasses up. "You may retire now."

"Executing. But first, if I may make an inquiry?"

"Go on."

"What is this place? What was I created for?"

The director lowered his head and California took a step forward. "You will learn those answers in a day or two Delta. Please, retire now."

The green glow faded, and the Director turned around to face California, glancing briefly at the counselor. "Are they all like that?"

"Not at all sir. Gamma, despite his politeness, seems comfortable around almost anyone. He's discovered jokes, and likes telling them to people. Zeta simply prefers to remain silent unless asked a question or if she discovers something that may be of use to someone. She was the first we pulled out, aside from Omega, and is the most advanced of the three. She helped devise a more... humanitarian way to pull parts of the Alpha apart to develop these new AI.

"You refer to them as 'he and she', Agent California."

"I know sir. It's simply because they seem to respond better if treated like humans." She handed him her clipboard. "We've cleared Gamma, Zeta, and Delta for Agent implantation. There are others, but we're currently working on stabilizing them for use."

Looking over her data, he smirked. "What are their names?"

"Epsilon, Theta, Nu, Mu, and Sigma. Epsilon is very unstable at the moment but the others are responding well to the new coding."

"Will any others be pulled out of Alpha? And will Alpha still be functional after the new AI are developed?" He asked, handing her data back to her.

"It's tough to say right now, The Alpha AI keeps fragmenting, becoming corrupted each time we pull a fragment out of it. And once these AI are pulled, I doubt that the Alpha AI will be stable again. Chances are it will descend further into rampancy each time we touch it and pull a fragment out, until is completely destroys itself."

"Director, perhaps we should stop these experiments. We still have use for the Alpha AI."

"Shut up, Counselor... California, finish your research. I want those three AI implanted into Agent York, Agent Wyoming, and Agent Colorado tomorrow."

_**:::::**_

A day had passed since Colorado's trial had been complete, and the Freelancer still hadn't taken her trip down to the medical bay.

"You were supposed to come by for a physical!" California yelled. She wore no armor, only a doctor's coat along with some semi-formal wear and flats for shoes. "Why the fuck didn't you show up? You could have gotten frostbite or some kind of disease!"

"Oh? You want to see naked again?" Colorado retorted, her head being propped up by her hand. She too, wore no armor and her hair fell over her shoulder. She could see that the young doctor was blushing, albeit in a subtle manner.

"That was one time... and you...You didn't object, Sabine! You wanted it as much as I did!"

Closing her eyes, still propping herself up."I was drunk." She sighed. "It's been a while since I heard my name... and at the time, yeah. But it's been almost a year. I'm past that, Hun. Aren't you? Or do you still love me?"

The young doctor remained silent, looking back over her papers. "Just...Just leave me be Sabine... I don't need your shit. I've got other things to do, anyways... More important things..." California headed for the door, almost bumping into Agent York. "Oh! I'm so sorry Agent New York! I was just on my way out!"

"So that's a yes?" Colorado asked, a smirk covering her face.

Before receiving an answer, she was gone, and York remained. "Was what a yes?"

"Nothing. Just talking about some old issues. California and I have...history...you could say."

"I could, but I'm not going to." He looked up and down her slumped figure, the contour of her body, the smoothness of her skin and then to her eyes. He noticed one was green, the other, blue. "You're not in your armor." He stated in a rather flat tone.

"Should I be? I have the rest of the day off, or so I've been told." She analyzed his figure, from head to toe, fixated on the scar that covered his face. "You aren't wearing your helmet."

"Problem?" He asked, stepping closer to her, offering a hand to help her stand up.

"Not at all." she whispered, standing before him, moving close to him. Colorado stared into his eyes, and for a moment, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and feel his scarred skin... to more deeply understand things from his view. But when she blinked, she saw he was over by a closet.

"Get suited up. The Director wants all Agents to the mission room asap." He noticed the questioning look on her face, and he continued on. "Something about Artificial Intelligence Implantation. You, myself, and a few others are scheduled for it. We got seven minutes."

_**:::::**_

**Whoooo... I'm tired... working fulltime and trying to write kinda sucks.. especially when there's a lot going on... anyways "remember, remember the 5th of November..." I'm off to watch V For Vendetta now. R + R! And if you want, give me some ideas? I've got lolts, but I'm always welcome to having input from my readers. **

**And btw, Ch4 and 5 are already in progress :3**


	4. Chapter 4

York wasn't normally the kind of person to order others around. Not unless it was necessary. He had already ordered Colorado to get back in her armor. _AI __implantation...__what __the __hell__ does __that __even__ mean?_ She wondered, trying to understand the concept of it. As the two of them walked into the hallway, they were met with Wash and North, who was being followed by Wyoming, CT, and Maine.

"We heard you two were selected for AI implantation. Any idea what that even means?" North questioned, curious about the idea of it.

"Perhaps I can shed some light on that, old friend!" Piped Wyoming, taking his place beside the two Agents. "You see, they've developed Artificial Intelligences for us to help us in combat, or to make us better at combat! We were the lucky ones."

"Yeah, keep rubbing it in. Just cause I have a visual impairment doesn't mean I can't fight." York crossed his arms and stared at Wyoming. "I think I've proved that before, like that time with the 100-storey building when Maine almost died? I think I'm doing fine."

Wyoming laughed. "I wasn't talking about that, old chap. I simply meant that they'll make us even more capable than we already are! Perhaps you'll get your 20/20 vision back, and I'll be even more... _right_ than before. As for you, dear Colorado, who can say? Since you're still new and all."

"I think I'll be able to handle myself, AI or no AI." She responded, continuing to head for the mission room.

"Today is a good day Agents. We have been working on the process of developing AI for you to utilize in combat, and today, three of you will be receiving one." He turned to the left as a door opened. California entered, carrying a suitcase with three data chips sitting inside. "California and a team I assigned specifically to the task have developed these. They will be implanted into your bodies. Agent Wyoming, Agent York, Agent Colorado, do you have any questions or concerns about the process or procedure?"

"You said into our bodies, sir?"

"That is correct Agent Washington." He turned to face the rest of the group, noticing Carolina and Texas were missing. But that aside, he continued. "As I'm sure you all remember upon joining Project Freelancer, you were all enhanced with several electronic items. These AI will be placed inside a neck device that will house these AI, living as one with you. Is that understood?" The Agents nodded in response. "Good. You are all dismissed, except for Agents New York, Wyoming, and Colorado."

The lab smelled as clean as it looked, with a faint undertone of bleach and other chemicals lingering. Colorado walked ahead of the group, the three of them still wearing armor.

"Here we are..." she whispered, lowering her head, nervous about having to share her mind. They all knew the Alpha AI, or had at least seen it active. But it still lingered in her mind... She was scared.

"Agents, please remove your outer armor, but keep your underarmor skin on." California came through a door off to the side, carry a metal briefcase as she was followed by three of her so-called assistants who each pushed a cart. "your armor will be taken to a different area of the facility and will be processed for AI capability and enhancement."

York and Wyoming didn't hesitate, and began to do as asked. Colorado, in silence, stood still, staring at her old friend.

"Agent Colorado, please remove your armor. If you need, I'll have someone assist you."

A quick scoff, and the Agent removed her helmet, followed by her chest piece, shoulder coverings, and arm coverings. York and Wyoming were already finished, curios as to why she was so frigid.

Piece by piece, her armor filled the third cart, until nothing remained, save her underskin, and a thin band on her right wrist. "Happy now?"

"I don't take well to sarcasm, Agent Colorado..." was California's response. As their armor was transported, she walked behind a white desk, formed of cheap plastic and wood, and set the case on it. The silver buckles were flung open, and three C-shaped devices were inside, each the circumference of the Agents' necks. "Now, these devices house your AI partners, please treat them well. And please understand that they are still fairly new to this world, and may ask you many questions. Be tolerant of them." California smirked and nodded to another assistant.

The meek man nodded back to her and took one of the devices. Then placed it around Wyoming's neck, the open side facing forward. He hit two micro dots on it, and something small pierced into his flesh. A small grunt came from the Agents throat, and his eyes flickered color for a moment. The irises shifted from brown to gray and back to brown. Once the assistant was off and away from him, Wyoming's hand went instantly to the back of his neck. The small twinge of pain faded, and nothing but a smooth surface of the device remained against his flesh.

Next up was York. He was confused about the devices and what they did, but he didn't resist the procedure. It seemed simple enough to him, so it couldn't be that bad. Wyoming had only given a small grunt, and as his was placed and something dug in, he jolted forward and gritted his teeth for no longer than two seconds. York's good eye flickered from his usual hazel to a very vibrant green, back to hazel.

Colorado was apprehensive about it. Noticing the momentary change in the color of both their eyes made her curious. What color will mine be... She wondered to herself.

As the neck device was attached to her, her hands clenched into fists and then returned to normal. It stung like a piercing; not painful in anyways, just annoying and pressurized. Then she felt her eyes flutter. An odd sensation at best, but not unwelcome in any way. Her mind kept telling her that nothing was out of the ordinary, but Colorado could feel an alternate presence within her head.

"Run AI programs Delta, Gamma, and Zeta. Program activate." Three miniaturized avatars appeared. One gray, one a vibrant green, the other a deep purple. "Welcome back online, you three. You have each been assigned to a Freelancer Agent. I suggest that all six of you get to know each other well before attempting any missions whatsoever. Your armor, on the other hand, will be transported to your personal quarters within the hour as soon as all modifications are complete. You may all go. Dismissed."

The three Agents looked between one another and each shrugged, turning away silently, and leaving California's lab.

"Well that was interesting... Do either of you have a headache?" York placed a hand on his forehead, squinting his eyes. "Cause I got a massive migraine right now."

Colorado continued heading for her quarters, head pounding and eyes incredibly sore. Wyoming said nothing, but continued on, the light bothering him to an extent.

"I'm going to my room... You should too York." Colorado glanced over her shoulder at him. "Wyoming's already heading to his. I'll... I'll see you later..." stumbling, and using the wall as her support as she walked, and eventually found her way to her room. "if this is what I'm gonna feel like for the rest of the program, I think I'd rather be dead..."

"That is against what I understand to be human morals." a little purple holographic avatar shone in front of her eyes. "Hello, Agent Colorado. I am artificial intelligence program Zeta."


	5. Chapter 5

York ran a hand through his hair, watching the green hologram in front of his eyes. "So, Delta, right?"

"That is correct. You are Agent New York, currently ranking as the third best freelancer. Is that correct?"

The agent nodded. "Yeah, sounds like me."

"I was 97.368% sure. Forgive me for asking, but what age are you? I would say, judging by your appearance, that you are currently 29 years old. Is that correct?"

Quirking an eyebrow, York asked Delta a question instead. "Yea, but why do you ask? It's not really all that important, is it?"

"I was simply trying to get to know you, as Agent California had suggested. We will be working in the field together, so it is rather imperative that we learn about each other. I am sorry for intruding."

York struggled to provide an answer, let alone a response. Delta appeared highly logical, with a no nonsense attitude. It wasn't to be expected. He was an AI, so to him, it did make sense.

"It's fine, D. I guess I'm still trying to grasp the reality that you're a computer program without emotion."

Delta nodded to his host. "That is correct. May I make an inquiry?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you call me D? That is not my name. My name is Delta."

York couldn't help but chuckle at his new partner. Delta was so straight forward about everything, and yet, he found this trait both enjoyable and annoying. "It's a nickname. Saying 'Delta' in battle is less efficient than calling you D. Plus I think it fits you."

"I am confused. What are nicknames?"

_Oh__ boy...__this __is __gonna __be __a__ long__ week,_ he thought to himself. "Nicknames are what people who are really good friends call each other by, instead of their actual names."

"But I am not a person. I am an AI."

"Ok... They're what sentient beings call each other by. You are sentient, Delta. You're alive, you talk, you think."

"Your logic is flawed, yet true in the same instance. I do not understand it, but I will comply. You may call me D. However, if I may ask, what may I call you in response to this _nickname_?"

"Well, what do you want to call me by?"

"I shall remain calling you York."

**:::::**

Colorado mumbled in her sleep, rolling over onto her right arm. Zeta observed her, collecting as much data as she could about her new partner. Zeta did like her host's mind though. No matter what the agent was doing, something was going through her mind. Sometimes, Colorado would think about past missions, Agent California, Agent York, the director, the program, her weapons, or...a piano. Whether conscious or not, Colorado's mind was never a blank slate.

But Zeta could easily tell that there was something bothering the woman. Colorado kept rolling over, now laying on her left as her eyes shot open.

"Agent Colorado, I detect you are either scared or in pain. Your heart rate and desperation levels are far beyond normal. What may I do to assist you?"

Covering her left eye with her hand as she shot up, her hand then moved through her hair, in a sad attempt to fix the messy strands.

"I'm fine, really. Just a bad dream."

"Dreams are a unique concept. I wish to understand them. What are dreams?"

Colorado sat up in bed, her back supported by a wall. "Dreams are... Well, when humans sleep, sometimes they go into REM sleep, or, Rapid Eye Movement. It's supposedly the best kind of rest you can get... Anyways, while in that state, sometimes a human can dream, and what that means is our minds become active and create a world, a sort of, inner fantasy I guess you could say. But normally when a person wakes up, they don't remember any of it, unless they've trained themselves to." Then it hit her. Why hadn't she thought of it instantly? "Hey, Zeta? You're always inside my mind, right? You see what I see, know what I'm thinking, right?"

"That is correct Agent Colorado."

"Do me a favor, would you? If I start dreaming, watch my dreams for me, ok?"

The AI became confused. "It is against my morals to intrude upon something like that."

"Morals? You AI have morals?" This fact surprised Colorado. She wouldn't have pinned them as sentient.

"I do, the others do not."

"All I'm asking is that you watch my mind, see what happens. My reason is simply because I can't remember, and sometimes, most times, my dreams seem to have meaning, so please, do this one simple thing for me?"

Zeta was hesitant. She respected the privacy of others, and knew if they didn't want to talk, then they wouldn't talk. And although she wasn't exactly not inside Colorado's head, it seemed wrong to impose on something that was personal. "Is that all?"

"Sorry?"

"Is that all you wish of me right now? That is how I may assist?"

Nodding, Colorado slumped back into her bed and closed her eyes. "Yea. Just keep an eye on my mind and what I dream, if anything. And Zeta? Thank you."

"Understood. Sleep well, Agent Colorado."

**:::::**

"Agent York, are you having trouble sleeping? You have been lying like that for almost two hours." Delta observed, noticing York's legs were crossed, and he lay on his back with arms crossed behind his head. The human's gaze was fixated at an empty point on the ceiling above him.

"Just been thinking 'bout what's gonna happen now, between everyone. I'm curious what kinds of missions we'll be assigned." He gave a heavy sigh, blinking. "Also thinking about Carolina and what to do about her."

"I do not understand."

"I don't expect you to, D. Carolina and I had a...thing. But she's been acting so sporadic ever since California and Colorado showed up, I don't know if I want to continue on with it."

Delta debated, trying to understand the emotion of love and frustration. "I do not understand."

"You weren't meant to D. And right now, I wish I wasn't meant to either."

**:::::**

**Kind of a drabble chapter I guess, eh? Yes, it's a filler, but a neccessary one. I'm just doing final editing on ch6, and also finished getting** **a separate fic called **_Death of an AI_ **published. Go check it out if you like watching** AIs **commit suicide ;)**

**I was actually sick and pretty much confined to bed when I wrote this... So know what I did? I at****e, slept, watched loads of RVB and wrote :3**


	6. Chapter 6

"James, I ship out in less than an hour. Won't you so much as at least say bye or luck?" Carolina sat on the edge of her bed, dressed only in the underskin. Her red hair, though tied back, hung over her shoulder as she looked up at him. He leaned against the wall, in full armour, save his helmet, with his arms crossed. "James? York."

"Hm, what?" He blinked, glancing toward her. "Sorry, I spaced out for a moment."

"Why do you never say bye or good luck to me anymore? Hell, I'm lucky if I can even get you to respond these days." She looked away from him and back to her own hands instead. "You've changed since they came, those two new Agents. I barely know you now..."

"Everything's been changing, Carol. You can see it everywhere you look now. The missions are getting tougher, and longer. These AI are still being developed. Everything we do; sleep, eat, work, read... All of it is always being recorded." He didn't so much as look at her as he spoke in a calm tone. "Who we talk to, the nature of what we say... Their database contains it all."

"You broke in?" She asked, startled by his claim.

"No. D took a look for me. We're being used as puppets, I think. But the data was inconclusive." York glanced to her, head titled to the side.

"York..." She stood and moved to him, her body against his, their difference in height now rather apparent. "I still love you, and I don't ever want to lose you."

"You're becoming more aggressive. You're changing too."

Her face went white. "It's all because of them, isn't it? Ever since California and Colorado showed up here, you've been acting completely different! Why York!"

"Maybe I just feel different about being here altogether..." He sighed, staring at the ground after he pushed her away. "Everything here is changing now. Wash was right. Missions are moving too fast, the AI are being developed and implanted at increasingly alarming speeds. More Freelancers are getting hurt in the field."

"You wanna quit then?" She asked, forcing an answer from him.

"Not Freelancer... But I am quitting you."

Carolina froze, and outside the room, on the other side of the door, Colorado gasped. She had been on her way to ask York if Delta had found anything on the data chip, but this was far too interesting to listen to.

The red-haired woman stood still, her face blank and muscles rigid. Was she hearing everything he was saying correctly? He wanted to quit her, end their relationship? But that couldn't be right, could it...?

"You're serious?"

All York gave was a simple nod. Pushing himself away from the wall, he headed for the door. He was tired of her yelling and screaming, of her aggressiveness toward the other Agents, her possessiveness and her ego. He was done satisfying her cries for attention. "I'll see you in the field."

Colorado turned to leave, but there York was, looking at her. When she opened her mouth to say something, he walked right past her and continued on his way. Delta had transferred a message to Zeta, and the small purple avatar flickered into appearance.

"Incoming message from AI Delta and Agent New York. Neither is in the mood to have any conversation with any person at the moment, and such things would be better left to a different time. They are sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused us."

Colorado began walking opposite the infiltrator, shaking her head from side to side. "Send back a reply. Tell them it's fine, and I'll ask about that data chip later." Looking over her shoulder at Zeta, the AI nodded.

"Message sent. But I am curious about Agent Carolina. Perhaps we should speak with her about the events that have just transpired?"

"No." Colorado continued walking. "When a woman gets pissed, normally she wants to be left alone. And considering that Carolina really hates me, I think I'll do just that."

"Understood. I shall archive this response for future usage."

**:::::**

"List changed again." North said, staring blankly at the monitor. Glancing over his left, he saw York enter the small locker room.

"Yup, lots of things changing these days." York sighed, fumbling to open the lock. He didn't attempt to hide that his mind was flustered. The lock snapped open, and he reached inside, grabbing a photo of him and Carolina, staring at it, he tore it in two. "And there's bound to be more on the way."

"You feel it too? Or did something happen?"

As he finished tearing the photo, he tossed the remnants in the trash, and moved to sit on the bench. "Consider this, North; the AI implantation, Tex, Colorado and California, the missions... I've felt it since Tex first showed up, and now all of the things happening, nothing seems right anymore. I swear we're just being used now."

North smirked, leaning against the window with his arms crossed. His eyes, however, shifted to York's scar. "Maybe. I know what you mean though. Maybe we're just not getting all the info we need." North chuckled, though the tone he took revealed him to be uneasy. "Yeah, maybe you're right York." He turned his head to the locksmith. "You know that Carolina, myself, Wash and Maine are scheduled for AI implantation tomorrow, right?"

York shook his head side to side, looking up at the monitor where the list was displayed. "Are you? Good... It doesn't really hurt, but, you might feel a little... _dizzy and disoriented_ upon implantation... and might get a migraine."

"I'll feel like I'm drunk?"

North's response caused the locksmith to laugh. "No, that wasn't the right word. You'll feel off, like you're not you for a day or two. You get used to them being there, in your head always. D's not so bad. Kinda nice having company, actually."

"What about Carolina?" North's eyes looked down to York, though his face was blank. "You two finally call it off or something?"

"_I _called it off... She was getting too... temperamental; always bitching about something to me, or whining, or crying, or begging me for sex. I got tired of it."

Delta suddenly appeared, beginning to lecture the two Agents. "Agent Carolina is simply going through a highly emotional time. She is scared about receiving her AI units, and I believe she is also currently under very high stress due to the overbearing attention she is paying to Agent Texas. Her actions are not currently within normal parameters, but I do have hopes that she shall return to her normal self."

"Thank you D. Retire now."

The tiny green avatar nodded. "Executing."

"Well, I've got a data file to decrypt. See you later, man." He said, standing, and waving past the purple and green freelancer as he left and headed for his quarters.

**:::::**

Colorado sat at her desk, wearing only her underskin. One hand propped her head up, and she held a disgruntled expression. It was 3 in the morning, and she couldn't sleep. The data file she recovered while on her mission was useless until York decrypted it for her and handed over everything he knew. She had gotten into the system, but the security system was too difficult for her to push past. Zeta had attempted to code, but had been unable to open the files.

It had been a long, depressing, boring week for her and her AI partner. The only thing that had been accomplished was losing sleep.

So, there she sat, unamused, bored, and highly annoyed. Then a little blip appeared on her laptop's monitor. She had received an encrypted email. "Zeta, open and decrypt it."

"Executing." The AI responded, fading from sight and appearing inside the laptop's dock. The email opened and decoded itself, data files and photos appearing on her screen. "It appears Agent York has followed through with his promise to us."

"Damn right he did. This is incredible, Zeta." She kept looking between her monitor and her keyboard, typing and reading through the material she had uncovered. It held blueprints for a facility that stood on a lone island, research papers, documents, employee files; everything. Then, something caught her eye. There was a mention of Dr. Leonard Church, the Director of Project Freelancer.

"Zeta, analyze all databases regarding project freelancer and its partners. I'll check in with you in an hour. I need to get some sleep, ok?"

The small purple avatar flickered to life beside the laptop. "Of course. Shall I wake you when I completer my search and compilation?"

"Wake me in one hour after i fall asleep. That should give you plenty of time." She stood and walked into her bathroom, unzipping her underskin and sliding out of it, putting on some camo pajama pants made from a soft fleece and a white cotton cami. "Don't forget to cover your tracks... We don't need anyone finding out what we're looking for..." She yawned, crawling into her mess of a bed and laying down.

"Of course. We would both be subject to punishment, and I am positive that we would be best to avoid such a thing. Is that correct?"

"You got it. Night Zeta... See you in an hour..." She mumbled, slowly fading into a whisper as she closed her eyes and dozed off.

"Now, where shall I begin?" Zeta asked, as if still thinking her host was awake. "Perhaps the Director's personal files will provide a starting point."

**:::::**

**Ok... sorry this took so long! Been working a lot lately! I'll try to get the other chapters up ASAP, as I absolutely HATE keeping people waiting, especially those who have me and my stories on alerts! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! **

**I'll TRY to update once a week! So don't be mad at me, ok? I work full time... Need to earn enough money to support myself, right? Also, that York/Delta fic I was talking about? IT'S FINALLY IN PRODUCTION! It's not slash, but it's a cute reminder of what it's like to have someone in your life that you can't live without... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir, Agents North Dakota, Carolina, Maine, and Washington have all successfully completed the AI implantation process, however..." The Counselor mumbled, updating his tablet with the data, "However, sir, Agents Carolina and Washington are both experiencing some difficulty adapting to their AI units."

"How so?"

The monitor of the control room flickered to a graph of sorts, which detailed the Agents' brain activity. "Agent Carolina is having trouble separating the two A in her mind from one another, and Agent Washington appears to be losing cognitive ability and function."

"Will they be able to function in the field?"

We are unsure. It is still too early to tell."

The Director smiled a wicked smile and hit a few keys on the board, drawing up the Epsilon AI's data, followed by the Nu and Mu units. "Epsilon is the memory fragment, correct?"

"Yes sir."

The dark eyes shifted to the AI Twin's data. "And these two are patience and rationality?"

"Yes sir. They have co-habited with one another even before they split away. It was impossible to separate them from one another."

Turning to face the dark-skinned man, the Director looked aside, watching the cameras that stood vigil in the medical bay. "Agent Carolina will be able to handle both. She has shown great capacity and the data compiled from her AI will be most useful to us, for certain. And what of the Epsilon unit?"

"It it unstable, but we believe it will stabilize over time as it begins to synchronize with Agent Washington."

**:::::**

Wash was sick of it already. He felt dirty, no matter how many times he showered or how much soap he used. Epsilon was clouding his judgement horribly, and it was starting to show. It may have only been 12 hours since their implantation. He had stood there, watched as Carolina collapsed and as North twitched; Maine had been able to stand still the entire time. But when he received Epsilon, he knew something was wrong. He didn't feel like himself.

Instead, he wondered who he really was, what his true name was. His mind kept telling him something was missing, that he was incomplete. Nothing was comfortable anymore.

**:::::**

Maine grunted. His AI, Sigma, hadn't said a word to him since they'd been introduced. There was silence between the two as they walked through the halls, trained in the gym, and fired a few rounds.

**:::::**

Carolina wanted to scream. They just wouldn't shut up! She was so sick and tired of their constant ranting, discussing everything from what their host looked like, to human physiology, to the beginning of the universe.

"SHUT UP!" She cried, holding her head as she fell to her knees, silence suddenly erupting. Looking around, she sighed, letting go of her head, but keeping her hands beside her ears. The migraine raged on. "Don't you two know how to plat _The __Quiet__ Game_?"

Nu and Mu shook their heads, staring at their host in quiet content. They studied Carolina, waited for the human woman to say something once more that signified their renewed conversation.

"I understand that there's two of you... But I need to be able to hear my own thoughts! Can you please only speak when directly asked to?"

"Of course we can;"

"We simply have much to discus between ourselves."

"Well, stop it... Or do it so I don't have to listen to the two of you."

**:::::**

North and Theta laughed, the blonde-haired man asking his AI what it was like to be programmed for combat, and the AI asking in return what it was like to be a soldier with a twin in the same unit. The Agent was astonished at how understanding his AI partner was of human genetics and logic, though he himself didn't even understand.

**:::::**

"Agent Colorado, please awaken."

Rolling over as her blue-green eyes fluttered open, she brought the palm of her hand to her face, rubbing both with the heel of her thumb. Checking the clock, it read 4:13 am. She yawned and stretched, rising from the warm fluffy covers, though tossing them carelessly aside. Stumbling over to her desk, she sat in the folding chair and stared at the monitor, eyelids still heavy.

"Zeta, online." The deep purple avatar appeared before her. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes. In the one-hour time limited you allotted me, I've discovered that the facility detailed in those files from the data disk appear to be a testing ground and research facility, built specifically for WMDs, field weaponry, and Artificial Intelligence development." She brought the complex to life on the screen, showing a 3D model that was riddled with small hallways, wide labs, and other rooms within. "There are five floors and one half floor, with three of the levels being set underground."

Studying the model Zeta was providing, she saw odd markings among the whole facility. "What's the terrain look like?"

"The facility is located on a small island, approximately 15 kilometers in length, and three to seven kilometers in width at varying points."

"Control rooms? Personnel? Entry points?"

"There are two CRs on the facility, one above ground, and the other below. It is staffed mostly with scientists, analysts and researchers, but there is a security detail located on the island." She watched her host's eyes flicker against the light of the screen. "Agent Colorado, I should mention that this facility is run by Bjørndal Cryogenics."

"I know..."

"What will you do?" The AI asked, quietly contemplating, or attempting to contemplate, what her host would do. "Surely we cannot simply just go on our own. And what would be there were we to infiltrate such a place?"

Tapping her fingers on the desk, she herself thought about the action plan. All that she had going for it was the fact that it was related to the oil platform, and the tower that the rest of Freelancer had infiltrated before her arrival.

"There's bound to be data files, and more, but it's a fair sized facility, right? We'd need two teams, one to sweep the underground, and one to sweep upstairs."

"Indeed we would. I am against this plan though, but knowing that will not stop you, be careful in your judgement."

Colorado blinked at her AI, taking a small, holographic projector into her hands and placing Zeta in it. "What do you mean?"

"I simple mean that if The Director was to grant permission for an infiltration mission, that it would be a dangerous one. And the other Agents who have recently had implantations for their AI units have not been cleared to return to the field as of yet."

Sighing, she knew her partner was right. Colorado set the portable projector down and smiled at Zeta, her left hand playing with a few stray strands of hair that fell over her face. "Then we'll wait a few days."

**:::::**

**Yay!**** Chapter**** 7**** is**** done!**** Things**** will**** be**** getting ****more**** epic**** as**** time ****goes ****on.**** Also,**** if**** you**** haven****'****t ****read**_ Death__ of__ an __AI_**, ****don****'****t**** worry,**** I****'****ll**** be ****mulling ****it**** in ****here**** somewhere, ****maybe**** the**** next**** two**** chapters!**** XD**** Enjoy**** this ****for**** what ****it****'****s ****worth!**

**Hopefully I'll have ch 8 up soon! Wednesday is my only day off for the next 6 days .**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, just as a heads up, I probably wont have chpts 9 and up done until after the holidays. I've been terribly sick, and working when I'm not, so I haven't had much time to write as of late... o.o Sorry**

**X X X**

With her hands placed firmly on the Counsellor's desk, Colorado barked at the dark-skinned man to open the heavy doors that barricaded her entry to the Director's Mission Room aboard the Mother of Invention. He kept telling her that the Director was currently involved in a meeting and was to not be disturbed for any reason, but that just wasn't good enough for her. There was a six hour deadline.

"I understand your request, Agent Colorado, but I cannot allow you entry at this point in time. The Director has made it perfectly clear that he does not want to be dis-"

"I personally don't give two shits. I have important intel, and it doesn't have a lot of time to just sit around. It'll be obsolete in 6 hours!"

Zeta appeared beside the two of them, her purple glow flickering as her coding ran through the projected body as it compiled itself. "Agent Colorado, may I suggest that we wait? I am positive that there will be enough time for us to relay what we have uncovered, and forcing your way in will not allow us that privilege."

Gritting her teeth behind her helmet's visor, she cursed in a low whisper and pulled away from the man. "Fine. But if we lose our window, it's his fault Zeta." She growled, pointing straight at him, absent-mindedly, and through him, straight at the Director as he emerged from the room.

The thick Texan accent smothered the entryway. "Agent Colorado..." He mused, arms crossed behind his back, hands meeting one another. "I understand the need for urgency on most occasions, and I figure myself to be a lenient man, but I am positive that there is no need for you to be throwing yourself against my office when I'm currently discussing something."

Standing as a statue, Colorado could hear the echo of her own heart beating in the back of her mind. "Sorry sir."

"Now, if you think this so-called intel of yours is worth my time, you have 5 minutes to relay it. I'll be the one to decide."

Nodding and replying the only way she could, and followed him inside the Mission Room with her laptop in hand, Zeta appearing on the holographic port. As she opened the lid and connected the wires, Zeta brought a 3D image of the facility to life on the projector.

"While I was on my first mission in the snow fields for evaluation, I recovered a data chip that contained encrypted data, which with York's help, I uncovered information about this facility and the island it inhabits."

The Director simply stared at the model, his dark eyes showing just how unimpressed he truly was.

"Sir, please forgive my arrogance, but this facility is being run by Bjørndal Cryogenics, and is being used for weapon development and testing, as well as AI development. I have a firm belief that we would uncover new technology, and the chance to push even farther ahead with the research than any other program or institution ever has."

Watching her explore the data, he gave a wicked smirk. "You want me to send a team of Agents to this facility to obtain what we already own?"

"Sir, we could push past what we know as of right now. Please, just send a team. It'll be worth our while, I assure you!" Her voice was riddled with desperation.

"Who would you select for the mission?"

The woman clad in black and purple armour thought for a moment. "I'd like Agents York, Washington, Carolina and North Dakota to accompany me."

"I'm sorry to inform you then," He laughed, "that Agent Washington and Agent Carolina have not yet been cleared for duty upon their AI implantation process. Decide again."

"Alright then... Myself, York, North and Tex."

Nodding, the Director turned away and peered out the room's windows. "Granted. I'll have the Counsellor send a notice to the Agents. You will meet here at 2100 hours tomorrow night for briefing, which you will be in control of, is that clear? I expect to see absolutely no mistakes made! Is that clear, Agent Colorado?"

Standing at attention, she saluted him and smiled to herself. "Yes sir, thank you." Zeta nodded and vanished from the AI holographic projector and the image of the facility faded. Colorado unhooked her laptop and closed its lid, taking it with her as she took her leave.

**:::::**

Yesterday had been the worst day ever, or all time, for Agent Washington. His mind was jumbled, and even though he had been released from the medical bay and allowed to sleep in his own quarters, he still hadn't been cleared for field duty. It greatly annoyed him, but what more could he do? He didn't feel right, and each dream he now had, although lucid, was either some nightmare, or a conversation between him and Epsilon.

Last night's sleep had been no different. Time that was meant to be used for resting turned into constant tossing and turning, and on the odd occasion, even sleepwalking.

_He wanted to cry out, to just scream at the tops of his lungs. _

_The moonlight trailing in through the window had cast an ugly shadow of him onto the floor. His flesh felt as if it had begun to tear away at itself, tugging stronger than usual._

"_Why... what they did... You could end it all!" The other voice in his head spoke, though rattled. "Everything they did... It could've ALL been prevented had you or someone else intervened!"_

_Looking up, his right fist struck out forward and broke the only mirror he'd ever owned. Shards of the reflective glass had buried themselves into his knuckles, blood trickling out from the small, although jagged cuts. "Shut up!"_

_Realizing he'd just destroyed his mirror, the other spoke again. "Just so we can all be tortured? Again and again; time after time! I will not..."_

"_Shut the fuck up Epsilon!"_

His eyes rolled back to the front, and he instantly shot up out of his bed. Both hands covered his face and rubbed his eyes, moving through his short, somewhat tangled mess of hair soon after. _I__'__m __not __crazy...__ I__'__m __not__ losing __my__ mind..._ He thought to himself.

Washington sighed, moving into his bathroom. Freezing in the doorway, he saw that is mirror lay upon the floor, shattered while small parts of it still hung against the wall.

"It wasn't a dream." The Freelancer mumbled to himself repeatedly.

Epsilon laughed in the back of Wash's mind, though the sound of such laughter was marred by what sounded like corruption of the AI's coding. "You think it was a dream, Agent Washington? A DREAM? It's never going to be JUST a dream!" Epsilon's cracked voice raged on, and the agent soon fell to his knees as he held his head.

The migraine was strong and constant, always there and never lessening. Images of blood, dead soldiers, and cities consumed by fire, floated through his mind. Then, it floated back to the Alpha as his code was tugged at, pulled apart while the digital screams of pain resumed.

"I AM T-T-THE MI-MIRROR!" Epsilon cried, his program beginning to split and tear apart.

Wash had found the strength to stand, using the wall as his support as the other hand cradled his pounding head. He stumbled, making his way for the door that lead into the hall and out of his room. He had to get help before the AI killed him, or both of them. His pistol came to mind, but it was locked away in a safe. It would be a great thing to have, but whatever he thought, Epsilon thought too. There was no such thing as privacy in his world anymore; there hadn't been for days, weeks even.

However, the AI continued its fragmentation. It wanted Washington to know it's pain, to remember what it felt. And at the instant that Wash had made it to the door, he fell; Epsilon had split itself, shattered in his mind.

Washington's body lay there, his breathing staggered and slowing, his heart the same. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head.

**:::::**

In the depths of his own mind, He and Epsilon stood alone.

"_You're absolutely sure, Epsilon."_

"_Y-yes, Wa-Wa-Washingt-ton."_

_He faced the AI. "There's no other way you want to do this?"_

"_No." Epsilon responded, cringing as more thoughts and memories of the Alpha's torture came darting back to him. "Destroy m-me, and we'll b-both be f-fr-free." His voice lagged._

_Washington no longer questioned the broken AI. Instead, he raised the pistol his hands had been so carefully caressing and pulled the trigger._

**:::::**

York and North had received their notices about a mission briefing at 9 pm tomorrow night, and had met up in the Mess Hall, both figuring a late-night snack would be well worth grabbing. They talked, just the two of them, both relayed to one another about their AI, and how they were adjusting. But as they walked, still continuing their conversation, and turned a corner, there lay Wash, not moving, and wearing only simple clothing.

"Wash?" North questioned, a perplexed expression crossed his face as he made his way over to the young man. "Wash. David, c'mon man, wake up." Setting his helmet down, North rolled the lethargic man onto his side, seeing that his eyes were wide open, but only the whites showed.

"He ok, man?" York asked, kneeling down opposite the purple and green clad man. "Ah, shit!" Reaching for his comm., he held down the transmitter. "This is Agent York, we have a medical emergency by Agent Washington's quarters. Requesting immediate response.

North reached around Wash's neck, trying to find his jugular as to obtain a reading of his pulse, despite the trouble of how faint it sign was. His respiration rate was just as weak, with his chest rising and falling faintly.

**:::::**

The Director had ordered California to report, though she was just as confused by the matter as anyone else.

"We're still unsure, sir!" She replied frantically, jumping back as the Texan slammed his fist on her desk.

Upon Washington's sudden collapse, and due to York and North discovering his broken mental state, he was rushed to the infirmary. Unconscious with unstable vitals that had begun to slip away, California had only been able to find small traces that Epsilon had ever been integrated into Wash's body. California had completed several brain scans, tracking any and all activity, but there were still no solid signs of activity. Epsilon had vanished, through and through.

"The scans are all inconclusive! We've been trying, sir, I swear it!"

Maine watched the scene from outside the medical bay, peeking through a thin pane of glass. His head moved from side to side, watching both the Director and California closely.

_Epsilon __is__ dead, __Maine._ Sigma spoke to him in a soft tone. _The __key__ to__ our__ success __in__ reuniting __and__ becoming __the__ Alpha__ is__ now __gone.__ We__ must __find__ a way__ to__ resurrect__ Epsilon._

Maine simply growled through the foggy glass at Washington's figure, behind the two that bickered. He began to wonder had really transpired between the Agent and his AI, and his mind had started to ask itself if Wash would recover.

Then he heard the Director speak once more. Crossing his arms, he continued watching.

"Figure it out." Glancing over his shoulder to see the Counsellor standing behind him, they both took their leave. California was speechless at the issue, frozen in fear.

**:::::**

**Ok... chapter 9 will have a slight delay... i work a lot this coming week and next, so I don't know when ill have time to type it up. Until then, take care guys! And thanks for reading.**

**Please, let me know what you think so far. I'm always open to critique! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Agent York, I am reading that your heart rate is increasing, and your muscles are contracting. I am diagnosing this emotion as: Anger."

York grumbled as he sat at the foot of his highly uncomfortable bed, hands clenched into fists as they rested just above his kneecaps. "Yeah, let's go with that. It's either anger or frustration, or both, D. Good guess."

"I did not mean to appear condescending in any way. Please, forgive me for making the assumption tha—"

York stood, throwing book at the pictures he had hung against it. The wooden frame fell and cracked as it hit the floor, and York, realizing what he had just done, leapt over to the mess, shuffling the glass aside and picking up the small piece of paper that had lay beneath. "I'm sorry, D... I'm sorry..." The grown man mumbled, staring at the photo as he glanced over at Delta.

"It is quite alright, York. Though I must inquire; what is bothering you, and who is that a photo of?"

Fingering over the picture, he stood and sat back on his bed, looking at Delta, the green avatar showing a sign of intrigue as he saw the still-frame of a child and a father. "This is me and my dad, when I was young. I snuck it out here, knowing that they'd destroy it if they found it. I haven't seen him since I was enrolled in the military, and that happened when I was a kid."

"And you openly have it hanging on your wall?"

York nodded to the AI. "Nobody's ever seemed to notice."

The AI's gaze lingered on the piece of paper stained by color. If it had importance to York, then maybe it would hold some kind of importance to him in the future.

A small blip echoed from the computer and three monitors that sat on the desk. Delta had vanished from sight, reappearing by the machine. "It appears to be a notification from the Director of Project Freelancer. We are to go meet with him in his office in one hour."

"Yeah? I wonder what he wants..."

:::::

Maine stood there, still as stone, with arms crossed. Wash had begun to stir, and the mountain of a man couldn't help but stay near. They had been through thick and thin together, many times before. Maine simply felt he owed it to the man to stay near.

Medics scrambled around the bed as the Agents eyes flickered open, revealing a deep brown iris that sat there, the pupil shrinking to adjust for the volume of light above him. Not a single groan was stifled, though a curious expression crossed his face once he saw how many people were staring at him with unblinking eyes.

He could hear shouts echoing about the Director, his brain activity; issues of the sort, but none seemed to actually speak to him. Amidst his confusion, he just lay there, accepting what was.

Outside the room, Maine grumbled, watching the men and women bustle around his friend. Enthused to see that Washington was now awake, he himself began to feel more at ease. But then there was the issue of potential brain damage that may have been sustained.

:::::

The Director was not a happy man, and when the Director wasn't happy, not a single soul was happy. Someone had hacked into his computer files. Not just any files, his _personal_ files. An analyst he had taken for a moment had traced the signal, though not well, and only a tiny fragment had sparked a link between the perpetrators.

"York, report."

Looking up from the monitor as he typed various lines of code, digging deep into the heart of the system, he and Delta had uncovered something odd inside some of his personal files. "Sir, there's traces of an AI that's been leafing through these. Best D and I can tell is that it's Zeta who went though."

The Texan man raised an eyebrow and began to pace back and forth behind the monitor the Agent and AI sat at. "Delta, what files exactly did it go through?"

Appearing before the three men, the Counselor standing in the far corner, Delta flickered as he explained. "Artificail Intelligence Program Zeta appears to have been searching through data containing you and any affiliates that have had connections to Project Freelancer."

"I want them in my office right now, Counsellor!" He shouted, face becoming red out of anger.

"Right away sir."

:::::

They shipped out to the facility in less than 30 minutes. Colorado was in the locker room, staring intently at the ranks. They hadn't changed in the last hour, despite CT and South's mission. Not much of a surprise, were one to think about it. Zeta was compiling herself, keeping quiet while her holographic representation 'mediated'.

Then there was a tiny _blip_. A message had been received. She and her host were being asked to report to the Director's office immediately, regarding stolen data.

"Perhaps we should report. The message seems rather urgent, Agent Colorado."

The Agents' eyes closed gently as her head lowered. "You said you put on proxies, didn't you? They shouldn't have been able to trace us!"

"I did the best I could with what I was given. The firewalls were...difficult." Zeta's avatar stood, looking into her host's visor. "They would have had to have looked very hard to find a trace of my programming within the files. Only someone skilled at infiltration, computer programming, or hacking, would have been able to do it."

Grumbling, she got to her feet and shook her head, "We're screwed aren't we?"

"I believe so."

:::::

**Here we are! Chapter 9 at last! I'm sorry about the one month hiatus guys! But hey, on the upside, I have a new laptop! Yay!**


End file.
